KHR Drabbles
by Sarali
Summary: Fifth drabble: Tsunayoshi had a lot of expressions.
1. Characterizations

Title: KHR drabbles

Author: Kaira

Rating: G

Characters: Ryohei, Kyoko, Hibari (Mentions of Gokudera)

Genre: Humour

Warnings: Well mentions of an activity!

Pairings: Maybe Ryohei - - Gokudera

Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me

* * *

Characterizations

Ryohei sometimes couldn't help but wonder why both Gokudera and Hibari reacted to each other the way they did. They were so similar TO THE EXTREME! Both prickly, temperamental (they seriously needed anger management classes) and they reacted to him the same – trying to bite him to death at sight (although with Gokudera, it was more of blow him up to death). If only it was _blow him_ to death he wouldn't have minded so much. Gokudera was very sexy after all, the pert ass and all.

"Nii-san, what are you thinking about so hard?" Kyoko's voice floated to him, surprising him to the EXTREME!!

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT SUMO WRESTLING KYOKO!!" he told her, grinning at her sweetly.

"Oh! You mean about Tsu-kun?" she asked him, blinking at him curiously.

"Nah! SAY KYOYKO!! DON'T YOU THINK GOKUDERA AND HIBARI ARE THE SAME TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Umm… No, I don't think so, nii-san."

"NO?!"

"Umm, I don't know nii-san, but don't you think Gokudera-kun resembles Uri?" Kyoko giggled at the thought.

"Uri? OOOOHHHH! GOKUDERA'S A CAT?! I GET IT. SO, WHAT'S HIBARI??" And then it clicked in his head, "A HEDGEHOG!!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei, I will bite you to death!"

"ERK!"

* * *

A/N: This is massive fail, but do Read and Review!! Thank you!


	2. Closest to pillow talk

* * *

Title: KHR drabbles

Author: Kaira

Rating: PG

Characters: Yamamoto and Gokudera

Genre: Humour

Warnings: Implied sex

Pairings: 8059

Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me

* * *

Close to pillow talk PG-13 

"I hate you!" Gokudera muttered.

"I know." he chuckled.

"You are an idiot!" Gokudera stretched on the bed, watching him with lazy sated eyes.

"I know." He smirked when Gokudera scowled at him, the sated laziness slowly fading from his eyes.

"You spew a lot of shit, you have no brains and you have an absolutely horrendous sense of fashion" Gokudera stated primly, watching him with challenging eyes. He could feel a 'Haha' build in the back of his throat. Gokudera was so cute.

"You are a freak, all you know is baseball, your smiles are stupid, you make me wanna puke. I'm always afraid that your stupidity might be contagious, not that it would affect me, but the tenth…" Really, Gokudera was adorable.

He walked towards the bed. And when Gokudera stopped his rant to stare at his slowly hardening length, he grinned. "Hey Gokudera!"

And when Gokudera looked up, he smiled warmly. "Wanna do it again?"

* * *

A/N: Again another fail chapters, thanks for reviewing - very much appreciated! I am very happy


	3. To hell with subtlety

Title: To hell with subtlety

Author: Kaira

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Ryohei, Gokudera and mention of Yamamoto and Squalo

Genre: Humour

Warnings: The presence of Gokudera is enough I think!

Pairings: Definitely Gokudera - - Yamamoto

Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, OCTOPUS-HEAD!!" And just like that, the peace was shattered. Gokudera sighed and looked up from his paper work.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEME!" What the hell? Had the stupid lawn-head been taking lessons from the fucking long-hair?

"Yeah, so?" he muttered rubbing two fingers against the bridge of his nose. He didn't need the stupid lawn-head screaming at the top of his voice, especially when it was only 8 am. Who the fuck screamed at fucking 8 am? That was just not right.

"WHERE'S YAMAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO??"

"Shut up, you stupid idiot and why the hell should I know where the stupid baseball freak is?" he snapped, annoyed beyond belief now. Why the hell did everyone have to _ASSUME_ that _he_ would know what the stupid freak got up to?

"You don't?" The lawn-head asked him quietly, for once, _surprisingly_. "You probably should go find him then." Huh?

"Why should I go find him?" he snapped, scowling at the lawn-head. His patience was really running out, fast!

"Oh? Because long-hair's here, and he's looking for Yamamoto," Gokudera bristled, "What? Why?" Not that he was worried or anything, it was just that the last time those two had come in contact with each other, they had had to repair an entire training room. And the tenth, on top of all the assassination attempts, didn't need any more worries adding to the lengthening list. Yes, that was it.

Sasagawa smirked at him, amusement clear in his eyes. "You should go find them before they destroy another training facility."

"Why the hell…" Gokudera started before he was interrupted by the idiot, "YAMAMOTO'S WEARING _THE_ LEATHER…" And before Sasagawa could complete what he was trying to say, Gokudera was already out of the door running off to find Yamamoto.

Ryohei chuckled to himself still leaning against the doorway. "Kids!"

* * *

A\N: Please do read and review!!


	4. Hate to need you

Title: Hate to need you

Author: Kaira

Rating: G

Characters: Tsuna and Mukuro

Genre: Angst?

Warnings: Nothing I can think of!

Pairings: 6927

Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me

* * *

Hate to need you 

Tsuna sometimes dreamt in vivid colours and breath-taking clarity. The places and people he met real enough for him to know that it wasn't dreams he was seeing. Some times Mukuro would come to him and guide him through the dreams only showing him the pleasant sides of the world. Sometimes he would leave Tsuna alone to stumble on all the rough edges and experience the hardships that people go through. Some times Mukuro would shove him straight into the ugly side of the world, as he had experienced.

And then later, he would crouch beside Tsuna and stare at him with cold calculating eyes. So amused by the tears that would run down Tsuna's cheeks, and he hated it. Hated that Mukuro could get such a reaction from him, but then Mukuro would whisper to him to grow up, to harden his heart. Because what he was going to experience in real life would be ten times worse.

Mukuro was the living embodiment of contradictions, all malicious thoughts and soft smiles. Sometimes gentle, the other times violent.

"Have you been waiting long for me?" Mukuro whispered that night, or was it day? Appearing in front of him like a phantom.

"When are you coming home?" he whispered drawing his Mist Guardian down to him, winding his arms around the much taller man.

"Kufufu, missing me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Amusement flickered in the long-haired man's eyes before it was replaced by a softer emotion.

"Yes" he whispered against the other's lips before sealing it with his own.

* * *

A/N: please read and review! Thanks


	5. To own you

Title: To own you  
Author: Kaira  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Mukuro and Tsuna  
Warnings: None that I can think of unless you count Mukuro's thoughts  
Pairings: 6927  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to me

* * *

To own you 

Tsunayoshi had a lot of expressions, ranging from wide eyed fear to hazy determination. Mukuro reveled in the wide-eyed fear - the boy's frightened eyes making him shiver with something. He was not quite sure what it was exactly. The hazy determination shining out of the dead eyes when Tsunayoshi was fighting made his blood sing with violence and the want to rip the boy to shreds. But the expression he had come to love the most would have to be the post-coital laziness.

The beautiful wide eyes heavy lidded, a dazed satisfaction shinning out of them. The mouth slightly opened, bruised, red and still wet, panting from the exertion. Cheeks flushed a rosy pink, the boy was beautiful.

Mukuro might not have been able to possess the boy literally, but he still owned the most vital part of the boy. He _owned_ the boy's huge heart. And he could be satisfied with it, _for now._

* * *

A/N: Please read and review, encourages me!


End file.
